Tigerstar's Victory
by Leafkit1
Summary: This is just a short one-shot about what would have probably happened if Firestar had never joined ThunderClan. Rated T just in case.


**This is the story of Tigerclaw/Tigerstar. What if Firestar had never joined ThunderClan? Tigerclaw/Tigerstar would be leading it. This is the story of what would have happened if Firestar had never joined ThunderClan.**

**-I do not own warriors. Erin Hunter does**

**

* * *

**

"You're back!" Swiftpaw yowled rushing over to Tigerstar. "I never thought that I would see you here again. I've been so excited to see you."

Tigerstar purred as his mate Goldenflower came up to him. Bramblekit and Tawnykit surrounded him and Bramblekit looked at him hopefully. The two cats had the same pelt and Tigerstar was proud of it. He was ready to destroy ThunderClan with Darkstripe's help.

"I don't need to wait to choose a deputy," Tigerstar told Swiftpaw and Goldenflower. "I will choose now. Let all cats' old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!"

Most of the ThunderClan cats joined quickly and Longtail was seated below smiling proudly. He flicked his tail as Tigerstar meowed, "I am ready to choose a deputy and it is also time for Swiftpaw's warrior ceremony and for Fernkit and Ashkit to become apprentices. Swiftpaw, please step forward."

Swiftpaw bounded up to the Highrock as Tigerstar yowled, "I, Tigerstar, best leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He was trained hard to learn the ways of a warrior and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Swiftpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Swiftfur."

"Swiftfur! Swiftfur!" Longtail yowled calling out the chanting. Tigerstar bit his lip, because he hadn't asked Swiftfur if he promised to uphold the warrior code. Tigerstar didn't care, because he didn't want any cat to ever see his victory be made by destroying ThunderClan.

"It is time to choose my deputy!" hissed Tigerstar as the clan settled down. "I say these words before StarClan that Bluestar hears and approves of my choice. Darkstripe will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

Thornpaw whispered something to his mentor Mousefur and Mousefur nodded as Tigerstar continued. "Fernkit and Ashkit, please come forward. Fernkit from with day forth you shall be known as Fernpaw. Darkstripe, you are my most trustworthy warrior and I trust that you will pass all of your wisdom to Fernpaw. Ashkit, from this moment on you shall be known as Ashpaw and I shall be your mentor."

"Fernpaw! Ashpaw!" the oldest warrior Whitestorm yowled.

Ashpaw bounded up to Tigerstar and asked, "What are we going to do now?"

Tigerstar thought carefully. He would take Ashpaw with him on border patrol and kill him. Tigerstar flicked his tail beckoning for Ashpaw to follow. Ashpaw was giddy to ask questions and Tigerstar ignored him. He waited until they were eighty fox-lengths out of camp when Tigerstar looked into his apprentices eyes.

"You never knew me, Ashpaw," Tigerstar hissed. "I'm a murderer, but you shall never be able to share that. I will kill you."

Ashpaw's eyes opened up wide and he was getting ready to run. Tigerstar grasped him around his throat with his tail. "Say good-bye, Ashpaw," Tigerstar yowled and pounced onto Ashpaw. Tigerstar watched in a furry of blood as he ripped open Ashpaw's throat and he stared at Tigerstar angrily.

"You'll regret this, Tigerstar." Ashpaw's voice was cold. "I'll tell one cat of ThunderClan about you and you'll be exiled once and for all. Don't mind my death. You'll regret it all."

As Ashpaw died Tigerstar picked up the dead cat and dragged him back to camp. He took his paws and wiped the blood off of them in fox dung. He looked at the blood in Ashpaw's throat and clogged it up with dirt. Ashpaw gargled deeply and he closed his eyes once and for all dirt and blood in his throat.

* * *

Fernpaw, Tigerstar, and Darkstripe were in the nursery. Ever since Ashpaw's death every cat had been scared and Tigerstar still didn't feel guilty. Why should he? Ashpaw had never done anything good.

"You have to do as I say, Willowpelt," Yellowfang told the young she-cat. "Your kits won't come out unless you push. Do you understand?"

Willowpelt's response was a yowl and Fernpaw looked pitiful. Tigerstar didn't dare kill Fernpaw, but he wanted to. He would put his paws around her throat and pretend to be comforting her, instead, he would kill her.

Willowpelt yowled as her first kit came out. Yellowfang turned her head to Whitestorm. "Try to get her to eat this borage, so the next kit comes more easy.

"Let me help," Tigerstar offered. He touched Willowpelt's swollen belly and told her gently, "Push, Willowpelt." Willowpelt obeyed seeing nothing else to do. "Harder, Willowpelt. Harder! I can see its head. Willowpelt yowled and the kit came rolling out like a shiny wave."

The third kit came out without trouble and Willowpelt sighed deeply. Whitestorm licked her and Willowpelt purred. Fernpaw slipped out of the nursery with Darkstripe. Tigerstar lashed his tail wondering why he hadn't killed Willowpelt's kits instead of helping. Sandpaw hissed at Tigerstar. Dustpaw let out a squeal too.

"Why didn't you make us warriors when you made Swiftfur one?" asked Dustpaw. "Is it only because you're Swiftfur's father and not ours? We should have been made warriors long ago."

"Fine!" snapped Tigerstar. "You'll be made warriors when I think that it is right."

Whitestorm meowed, "How about we name the tom Rainkit? It has that gray pelt like rain."

"Okay," agreed Willowpelt. "And how about we name the other tom Sootkit and the she-cat Sorrelkit?"

"Perfect," Whitestorm told Willowpelt and he touched noses with her as she began to suckle her kits."

* * *

**Forty Moons Later**

* * *

Many things had changed in the clan and Sorreltail and Rainwhisker looked down at their paws. Ever since Sootfur's death things had changed. Even though the clans' were in their new homes now Tigerstar didn't feel right. He was too proud for not having lost a life yet. Willowpelt was dead. Tigerstar had killed Fernpaw, Sandpaw, and Dustpaw. Swiftfur had died in a thunderstorm. Runningwind was dead along with Thornpaw and Brindleface. Darkstripe had died and Tigerstar grieved for it. Darkstripe was his best friend of it all. Whitestorm was dead too. Brightfeather was the only natural warrior left basically. Longtail and Mousefur had retired, Brackenpaw had never become a warrior and all of the elders had died. Tigerstar had done what he had wanted. Destroyed ThunderClan with only a few cats left. Tigerstar, Brightfeather, and Brambleclaw.

* * *

I know that that was a weird story. So please review. Bad comments good comments whatever. Just please review my story.


End file.
